Aircraft typically have brakes on the wheels to slow the aircraft during aborted takeoffs, landings, and/or while taxiing. Conventional aircraft generally employ a hydraulic system that is controlled by a braking and steering control unit, and such a system generally includes long lengths of hydraulic lines, large volumes of fluid, electric valves and the associated wiring for stepping down the source hydraulic pressure, and hydraulic cylinders for converting the hydraulic power to translational motion. Accordingly, controlling a brake assembly of an aircraft using such a conventional hydraulic system may have various inefficiencies, may be susceptible to failure at multiple locations throughout the aircraft, may be excessively heavy, and/or may occupy an excessive amount of space in the aircraft.